Protecting Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is shot during the Metro Court Hostage Crisis & Jason & Carly must operate on her, Number One targeted her & she is supposed to die and when she doesn't Number One's boss is angry. Mr. Craig aka Number One tries to rectify the situation by killing Robin & getting the briefcase. Will he succeed? Why is she targeted and who wants her dead? What will Jason do? What will Sam do?


PROTECTING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 I am changing how the Metro Court Hostage Crisis story line went I did not watch the episode so if I get it wrong please forgive me

The idea for this story belongs to Snowgirl01 thank you for the idea this story is dedicated to Snowgirl01 I hope you like it

CHAPTER ONE

Robin is in the lobby getting ready with everyone else to go upstairs to the restaurant to where the fundraiser was being held, she along with everyone else was waiting for the elevators to come back down. When she gets a tingle up her spine and a few seconds later gunmen enter the lobby saying this is a robbery. Two of the gunmen are ordered by number one to take one of the hostages with them to the vault. The gunmen black the windows out and asks for names and after all the names of the people there are said number one shoots Robin, angering Jason, who wants to rush to her but can't because they threaten to shoot someone else.

Emily, Liz and Nikolas who are near her rushes to put pressure on the wound and Alan who is with them starts to stand up and says to release her or she will die. Number one refuses to and is told she has HIV and she needs to be released so she can get treatment. He refuses again. Number two rushes in and says that the girl Maxie and number three are locked in the vault with the briefcase they were after.

Number One asks Carly, "When will the vault open?"

"Not for 12 hours." Carly says, defiantly and smiles thinking that they have to leave now.

"Okay, well everyone we will be here for the next 12 hours."

Alan gets up to walk over to number one and tell him that Robin needs treatment and he is hit from behind and dragged out of the room. Emily says she can't apply enough pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Jason volunteers to help wanting to see how Robin was doing for himself. He knew she was bad. Sam grabs ahold of Jason not wanting him to go near Robin. His eyes were so angry and hard, filled with hatred for number one who shot Robin. Jason takes ahold of Sam's hand and takes it off of him.

Number One rubs his chin and Sonny then says while he's thinking "If she dies the hostages will revolt against you."

Number One motions Jason over to where Robin is and he went over and rubbed her hair and saying to her "Robin, its Jason. Can you hear me?"

Robin opens her eyes for a minute and says "Jase, it hurts."

"I know. You will get through this, remember you have to be breathing." Jason says and then he says "This is going to hurt. I have to put pressure on the wound." And he does and Robin screams because it hurts.

"Jase, she needs to be operated on." His sister tells him.

"I know. One, she needs to have surgery."

"Oh well."

Sonny speaks up and says "If you let her die and you are caught then you will all get the death penalty. Just leave, the vault is closed up and I will make sure you have clear passage out of here."

"I am Nikolas Cassadine and will give each of you one million dollars into any banking account anywhere just let us help Robin and take her out of here."

"I can do better than that. You are fast losing control of the situation. Let me help you get out of here."

"This is the police and we have you surrounded." Mac says thru a bullhorn.

"Guess not. We wait it out. The bag." He opens the bag that one of the hostage takers has and takes out the explosives and puts them on the walls all over the place so they can blow the lobby out and get away after they get the briefcase. "Now anyone decides to play hero, think again, this is the detonator for the explosives we will be switching it back and forth between us so you will never know who has it."

Emily tells Jason "If Robin does not get out of here to be operated on she will die."

"I know." He leans down and whispers in her ear so no one can hear him, "Better than the best and Icing on the cake. Please don't die on me, please Robin. I can't take losing you." Jason says with tears in his eyes. "You have to be alive, I don't but you do."

Sam does not like what is going on. Jason is whispering things in Robin's ear and Sam doesn't like it. The words Tony Jones said to her comes back to mind about them being each other's soulmates, that Robin was the love of Jason's life. This comes back to mind at how gentle he is being with her, talking to her, caressing her hair, crying over her.

Jason gets up knowing Robin is fading fast, "Let her go." An angry Jason said, "She needs surgery or she will die."

Number one thinks she was always meant to die no matter what she will die, but to keep the hostages under control he will let them operate and she can die during the operation, it makes no difference to him, the briefcase that is in the vault and Robin Scorpio's death were what he was paid to do, they can try to save her to no avail. She was meant to die and she would while he would seem like he was giving them something and what he really was doing was making sure she died tonight no matter the outcome. "Alright, I will allow you, Mr. Morgan to operate on her with the help of Carly Corinthos." He knows that Carly hates Robin and it was perfect.

"Please let me help him instead." Emily asks, she at least has training.

"Nope, now Mr. Morgan, what do you and Carly need?"

"You bastard, let Emily help save Robin's life." Carly said.

"You or no one." Number one says and Carly gets mad and attacks him and yanks the ski mask off of number one to reveal Jerry Jax.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Jerry Jax says.

Please let me know what you think of the beginning of my story. Thank you again Snowgirl01 for this wonderful idea.


End file.
